


A Little Space

by howellcults



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Current dnp, Drunk idiots, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Promises, Wedding, mad bantz, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howellcults/pseuds/howellcults
Summary: Phil gets invited to a cousin's wedding. Dan comes, too.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	A Little Space

Phil gets a call while they're sat at the kitchen table eating dinner.  


He fumbles his phone out of his back pocket and quickly picks up "Hello?".  


Dan lifts his head up from his bowl of tikka masala and quirks an eyebrow.

"Hey Phil, it's Jack" It's his cousin, Jack who he hasn't talked to since they both were wee and lived up north "I know we haven't talked in ages, but I've been so bloody busy with work and didn't have time, you know how it is".

"Yeah" Phil nods obligingly. He feels Dan's questioning gaze carving it's way into his brain.

"I know you're a proper londoner now and I applaud you for that, but what if I asked you to come up north to see your cousin get married?" Jack asks.

Phil's confused frown melts into a smile "Are you joking?".

He hears the other man laugh "No, obviously".

"Then course I want to!".

"That's brilliant" Jack says "I don't have much time left now to chat but what if I called you later?". 

"Alright, see you then".

Phil puts his phone down and before he can tell Dan about it, he shuts him up with a quick "What?".

"We're going up north!" Phil says cheerfully. Dan is almost amazed with how carefree he sounds. "My cousin is getting married".

"We're going?" Dan repeats. He hasn't seen the Lesters in ages and definitely hasn't heard of another of Phil's distant cousins.

"Do you not want to?" Phil feels his breath hitch. "I'm sure he won't mind you".

"You spork" Dan says fondly, putting his hand into Phil's "Of course I do. I'm just asking".

"Yay!" Phil grins "It's gonna be amazing".

"But we're not going until I finish dinner".

"Mhm, love you too".

*

"That looks fucking horrifying" Dan says. 

They're stood in the middle of Topman, Dan holding three different shirts in his hands and Phil with two more because neither of them fit Dan the way he wants to "I think it's just you and not the clothes". 

Dan turns his head dramatically "Is that an insult?".

"Can't you wear the shirt you wore to pride? The one with rainbow sequins?".

"Do you just want me to blind everyone with my gayness?" Dan asks snarkily and then laughs, dimples showing.

"Maybe this one?" Phil offers, lifting one of the shirts up to Dan's face. It's a white oversized shirt with skulls printed on it "Would look good on you". 

"You think so?" Dan says.

"Well.." Phil breathes in "It kinda looks like the one you wore in Attitude". 

Dan looks carefully at the piece of clothing and then back at Phil "If you say so...But if it looks fucking terrible and I have to wear a trash bag to the wedding it's all your fault". 

"Shut up" Phil says "You look good in everything. Let's settle on that". He looks at Dan's face and knows he's already blushing. 

"Hate you" Dan showes him playfully "We have to go, come on". 

*

After Topman, they go to Starbucks and Phil gets himself a latte with as much sugar as it's humanly possible. 

"How's your drink?" Phil asks Dan who's sitting on the opposite side of their table, sipping on a white chocolate mocha.

"I mean, considering you made me order it, it could be worse".

"Hey!" Phil laughs and kicks Dan's leg under the table "That's mean. And they have good mochas". 

"Mhm..Whatever you say, Lester" Dan hums "Has your cousin already called?".

"His name is Jack" Phil reminds him "And, no. Maybe he forgot?".

"You call him, then" Dan says. 

"No way! I'm scared" Phil refuses. Dan already a lot knows a lot of Phil's struggles with anxiety, so this time he doesn't talk back. Instead, he finishes his mocha. 

"I haven't seen him since I was like.. fourteen" Phil continues "Back in the day he and his parents used to come over like every month, and his mom would make the best cakes. Don't tell my mom I said that, though. 

Dan laughs "Oh dear. Poor Kath. I'm so telling her you said that". 

"Shut up!".

"You've been so mean to me today" Dan says "I think it's only fair if I beat your ass in Mario Kart". 

"Is that a threat, Howell?" Phil crosses his arms on his chest. 

"More like a challenge, that is".

*

In fact, they do play Mario Kart and eat a family sized bag of popcorn when they get home. Dan wins and he makes sure to rub it into Phil's face.

"I told you I'm better, mate" Dan grins "So don't get ahead of yourself". 

"That so?".

Phil leans into Dan and connects their lips into a deep kiss. "You should shut up already". 

"Is kissing your only method of shutting me up? Lame" Dan teases him. 

"You got any other options?".

"Sleeping" Dan says, and flips both of them around on the couch so he's lying flat on his back and being held down by Phil's weight. 

"I stand by that". 

Dan tangles his long fingers into the back of Phil's head and feels the outgrown hair there. Phil tucks his arms under Dan's body. Dan feels his stomach being warm and his heart beating right out of his chest.

They almost fall asleep like that, when suddenly Phil's phone starts ringing "He's calling!". 

Dan groans "For fucks sake". 

"I'll get back to you in a minute. Let me pick up the phone, bub".

Dan only huffs in response. 

"Yo" Jack greets him "I promised to call you and I just got home, so here I am".

"So?" Phil asks "When are we supposed to come?".

Dan's head automatically shots up at Phil's usage of the word "we".

"We?" Jack asks "You have someone?".

Phil inhales "Well...I don't know if Kath told you about Dan-".

"Oh, right!" Jack interrupts "Your...mate". 

"Right..." Phil repeats, sounding unsure. 

"About that, the wedding is next week". 

"Really?" Phil asks. 

"Yea, sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I thought of sending you an invite, but I was unsure about your address".

"I'm cool with that" Phil reassures him "I don't think I have any plans next week. 

Dan side eyes him and says "We have a meeting with IRL next thursday". 

Phil puts his free hand up to Dan's mouth to silence him and Dan bites down on it "Ow!". 

"You okay?". 

"Uh, yeah. I kind of hurt my hand recently". Phil lies "Still hurts". 

Dan snorts and puts his knees up to his chest, impressed by how quickly Phil covers himself up. 

"Typical Lester thing" Jack says "I was putting together new furniture in my flat and accidentally dropped a hammer on my foot" Phil visibly cringes "Luckily I'll be okay for the time of the wedding". 

There's a moment of awkward silence between them, and then Phil brushes it off and tries to end the conversation. 

“All right then, what about you text me the exact address?” He asks and then yawns "I'm a tad tired". 

His cousin hums "Fine, then. Seems like we're both tired lads". 

Phil says his string of "goodbye's" and finally hangs up with a relieved exhale. 

"You done?" Dan asks. 

Phil shakes his head, in a way trying to get back on his train of thought. 

"That man...is too much" Phil says. 

Dan rolls his eyes "That's what I say to myself everyday. Now come back and hug me". 

Phil knows there's no point in refusing, so he climbs into Dan's arms. 

"Love you" Dan whispers softly. Phil kisses him on the cheek and they both drift off to sleep. 

* 

"You look good" Dan checks Phil out in big hotel room mirror. He's wearing a black button up and a matching blazer. "Like a god, actually". 

"Shush, you stop that now" Phil turns to him and wraps his long arms around Dan's waist "I get to compliment you, too".

"Go on, then".

"You look good in that shirt. I knew you would".

"Hmm.." Dan puts his nose in the crook of Phil's neck and clings to him like a koala bear "Anything else?".

"Your hair looks good too. And.." 

"And?". 

"And your ass" Phil blurts out. Of course he would say that. "I'm sorry, that's just true!". 

Dan laughs, clearly flattered "Enough. We're stopping right there". 

"I'll compliment your ass some more once we get back". 

"I'm waiting".

*

"What are you looking at?" Dan asks, when he feels Phil's eyes on him for the third time in a row.

"You".

"Because? Do I have something on my face? Elaborate, Lester".

"I'm staring because you're pretty. And m' drunk, so I'm allowed" Phil slurs.

That's when Dan realizes he's significantly less drunk than Phil. But he still feels the buzz, strong enough to lean into Phil and ask "Fancy a dance with me?". 

"Sure, Danny. But I may trip over my feet". 

Dan shrugs his shoulders "Same. We'll deal with the embarassment tomorrow".

"True". 

They walk out of their table and into the ballroom, where Jack and his wife are welcoming and entertaining other guests "Do you want to talk to them?".

"An' do they look like they want to talk to me?". 

"You've got a point there". 

Dan thinks he can't care less about them interacting with other people there, so he just starts slowly swaying to the music and hoping Phil eventually catches on. 

"C'mere" Phil whispers softly and matches Dan's movements.

"Oh no" Dan giggles "We're such bad dancers".

"Speak for 'urself, Danny" Phil says, and spins Dan around "M' the best dancer here".

Dan laughs and suddenly feels a brush of a hand on his back "Shit!" He yelps in fear and turns his head just to see Jack standing there. "That scared me".

"Sorry" Jack apologizes, barely holding in a laugh "I saw you two on the dancefloor and wanted to say hello".

Dan sighs "Just make sure you don't give us a heart attack next time". 

"Our wedding cake is gonna be here soon, want some?". 

Phil's eyes immediately light up "Yes!". 

Dan just looks over to Phil fondly "I guess so". 

* 

it's half past twelve when they decide to leave the venue and go on a little stroll. 

"M'cold" Phil complains. 

"We can go back inside, you know". Dan says. 

"No" He shakes his head. Dan can't argue with his logic "I just want to be alone with you". 

Dan suddenly feels his heart beat that little bit faster "You do?". 

"Yeah". 

Dan smiles to himself and slips his hand into Phil's, both of them fitting perfectly "Then I do too". 

"Dan...". 

He looks at Phil "What?".

"We'll get married one day, too". Phil exclaims and squeezes his hand harder. 

"Promise?". 

"I never want to marry anyone but you" He confesses. 

Dan looks up into the sky. He feels so silly and vunerable right now. "Me too". 

"Love you" Dan says, and turns his head to the side to give Phil a loving kiss. 

"M' too" Phil is smiling now. It's all just so nice and peaceful right now. Like a daydream. 

They have a little space, just for them. For now.


End file.
